Love Phantom - Dead Armin x Dead Reader
by STCabbie
Summary: Two ghosts have haunted one corner of the library for years, and rumor has it that, if you offer them a red and white rose, they'll bless a couple's relationship...


**So last night at half past one in the morning, my cat woke me up and I trailed across the room to check the time on my phone, and I had a bit of a sit down while I was there. **

**And then I had a flash of inspiration.**

**And I was like "This could be the best idea I've ever had!" and scrawled it down quickly on a bit of paper, so I could write it up later. And here we are! It's only a short one that I did in one evening.**

**I really hope you like this, because I certainly do! Enjoy!**

**~STCabbie~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan**

**(xx)**

The door to the library was pushed open for the umpteenth time that day.

'Quiet, please,' Mrs Stuller, the librarian, hissed. 'Remember your place.'

The couple nodded reverently, and crept forward towards the shelves. Book after dusty book lined the walls, creating a maze of knowledge.

Turning a corner, their eyes landed on the large armchair in the corner of the room. It was massive, squishy and extremely sought-after. However, nobody had sat in it for at least a year.

Mrs Stuller had made a large fuss over the chair after the incident. She made a point of lighting the fireplace next to it, and every half-hour would return to top it up with some more wood. Every day, the vase of flowers on the end-table were refreshed with tulips picked from outside. The books in that corner were carefully selected.

The armchair was occupied by its sacred owners. Two teens were slouched in it, legs entangled. The boy with his blonde haircut that looked like a long version of a bowl cut was focused on a large hardback resting in one hand. The other arm was draped around the waist of the girl sitting in his lap. She had (h/l) (h/b) locks, and her own legs were tangled up with her boyfriend's. Her pretty head lay on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. However, another hardback book was cradled in her arms.

'So they **are **real!'

The couple that had crept into the library stood in awe, hand in hand. The girl gasped in delight after her small outburst, one hand flying up to her mouth. 'Look, Xander, they're here!'

'I can see them, Margie,' Xander chuckled. His shaggy black hair and brown eyes gave him a strong, rugged appearance, in contrast to his girlfriend. She was short and dainty, with long and straight blonde hair.

'Oh, so they're about, are they?' Mrs Stuller mused. She skirted around the lovebirds and deposited a small stack of books on a nearby table. Then she crouched down in front of the fireplace and added another log, poking at it with a metal pole. 'There we are, my dears. I hope you enjoy the books!'

The two teens in the chair smiled politely at the librarian, but said nothing. The elderly woman tottered away, tutting under her breath.

Margie produced a small red rose from her pocket, at the same time that Xander pulled out a white one.

The inhabitants of the armchair stirred, sitting up with more attention. The girl had a large smile on her face, while the boy looked somewhat confused.

'It's legend here that if a couple gives you a red rose and a white rose, you might bless their relationship,' Margie began, stroking the red petals of her flower. 'Me and Xander have been together for a year now, and we were hoping that you'd be kind enough to bless us.'

Xander smiled down at his girl. 'We want to stay together until the end of either this crisis... or us.'

The silent girl gestured to the small table next to the table. There was a particularly slight vase there, full of water, yet empty. Holding hands, Margie and Xander placed their roses in the water, and looked expectantly towards the other couple.

'Armin and (Y/n),' they said together, slowly and precisely, 'we offer you these flowers and ask for the blessing of our love.'

(Y/n) stood up from the chair with natural grace, and appeared to almost float over to the roses. She picked them up, handing the white one to a standing Armin, and then stepped towards Margie and Xander.

No words were exchanged. (Y/n) simply touched her index finger to Margie's forehead, and then had to stretch up onto her tip-toes to touch Xander's.

'Oh, thank you!' Margie gasped. Her eyes welled up as Xander took her in his arms.

'Let's leave them to be in peace,' he whispered gently. 'I doubt we'll be the only couple bothering them today.'

Reluctantly, Margie allowed herself to be towed from the library. Mrs Stuller gave them a warm smile, and nodded to them.

Meanwhile, in the corner, (Y/n) took one of Armin's hands in one of her own. They looked down at their entwined fingers, and watched as the two roses shimmered. Soon enough, they'd evaporated into a cloud of shine.

Armin slid his hands up to cup (Y/n)'s face, and kissed her gently. They rested their foreheads together before eventually sitting back down in their armchair.

Then, by the light of the fire, the two ghosts disappeared once more.


End file.
